


an eggcellent question

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humour, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: “Remember when I asked if you could lay eggs and you said no?" Ned asks. "What about now?"





	an eggcellent question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> This is a treat, because I loved your optional prompts re: eggs.
> 
> Originally posted 7/4; redated for reveals on 7/14.

“I have a really important question,” says Ned. 

Peter looks up from texting Tony. “What’s up?”

“Remember when I asked if you could lay eggs and you said no? You were, like, a virgin back then, right? What about now?”

“Still no,” says Peter, face reddening. 

“Okay.” Ned shrugs. “Because as your best friend and guy in the chair, I just want to make sure you don’t accidentally pop out some eggs that hatch into mini Tony Starks—”

_ “Ned!” _

Ned sighs. “If this is how it feels to give your kid the talk, I don’t want to be a dad.”


End file.
